Grosse vacances en perspective
by Mimi Malefoy
Summary: C'est les vacances d'été pour harry. Il décide de changer pendant cette été et de vivre a la moldue.
1. Default Chapter

_Auteur : Mimi Malfoy_

_Disclamer : Tout appartient a Rowling appars l'histoire qui est a Moua !!!_

Harry Potter, 15 ans , était assis sur son lit. Il était revenue depuis 1 semaine de Poudlard et il s'ennuyait a mourir. Il avait fini tout ses devoirs et il ne restait qu'a broyer du noir sur son défunt parrain. Il sortit de ses pensés pour s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva, déjeuna , se lava , s'habilla d'un jogging noir et d'un t-shirt rouge et commença son jogging. Il avait prit l'habitude d'en faire un chaque jour pour se mettre en forme.

Il fit le tour de quelques pâtés de maisons et retourna chez lui.

En revenant il vit une fille de son âge assit au parc qui le fixait , il décida de l'ignorer et d'accéléré le pas.

En arrivant il prit une autre douche et s'allongea sur son lit. Il commença a pensé a la jeune fille qu'il avait vu au parc.

Elle était très belle. Elle avait les cheveux noir avec quelques mèches bleu et elle avait les yeux gris. Elle était habillé d'une mini-jupe blanche et d'un top jaune.

Il sortit de ses pensé en attendant Pétunia crié qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui.

Il dévala les escalier et vue la jeune fille du parc se tenir sur le pas de la porte.

Harry venait de fermer la porte sur la jeune fille . Il avait eu une discussion avec et il avait un rendez-vous se soir a 21h chez Valence un petit café proche de chez lui.

La mystérieuse fille s'appelait Liliane Fleming et elle avait 14 ans . Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait très séduisant et qu'il avait l'air gentil. Elle voulait plus le connaître.

Après cette visite imprévue il avait décider de se prendre en main. C'est a dire se trouver un job et se faire des amis. Il avait décidé de laisser de coté le monde magique cette été.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi a faire les corvées et a rêvasser dans son coin.

_Je continue si j'ai des review parce que sa donne rien de continuer si non !!_

_J'espère que vous avez aimer._


	2. Le party

_Chapitre 2 : Le party_

_Disclamer : Comme d'habitude rien est a moi tout est a J.K. Rowling_

_S-Jennifer-S : Voilà la suite j'espère que tu va aimer !!_

Après le souper, il prit une douche et essaya de coiffer ses cheveux mais comme toujours se fut un échec total. Il pensa que dès demain il irait se faire couper les cheveux.

Puis il s'habilla. Il mit des jeans et un t-shirt noir.

Puis il partie a pied jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Quand il arriva Liliane était déjà la et l'attendait a une table. Il alla la rejoindre et la salua.

Salut dit Harry

Hello toi !! 

Ça va 

Oui 

Et puis qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?? 

Tu veut venir au party de ma meilleure amie avec moi lui dit Liliane avec un regard de chien battue.

E... bien oui 

Bon bien va falloir passé chez nous pour te changer de linges on va emprunter les fringues de mon frère. 

Pourquoi ? qu'est ce qu'il ont mes fringues 

C'est pas pour te vexer mais il sont ringard pour allé a un party 

D'accord allons y 

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes tout en parlant.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison de briques rouges.

Ils rentrèrent dans un hall et montèrent l'escalier de marbre blanc. Puis ils prirent un couloir et la 4e porte de droite. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre bleu marin. Harry su que c'était la chambre de son frère. Il y avait des images de femmes a moitié nue et des images de voitures.

Liliane se dirigeât vers le garde-robe et sortit quelques pantalons et gilets. Elle décida après quelques essaie qu'il devrait mettre des jeans bleu foncé et un t-shirt Volcom avec la casquette qui allait avec.

Et puis Lis décida de lui mettre du crayon noir en dessous des yeux.

Puis elle alla se changer aussi. Elle sortie quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'une micro-jupe noir et d'une camisole a brettelles spaghetti rose.

Ensuite il partirent en direction du party. En chemin il lui dit ses projet de demain , d'aller se faire couper les cheveux et d'aller se faire une nouvelle garde-robe et il l'invita a venir avec lui. Ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite a la maison de son amie. La fête battait son plein. Il devait être une trentaine et quelqu'un arrivait encore. Ils rentrèrent et Harry la suivait parmi la foule. Elle le présentait a tout le monde qu'elle connaissait et fini avec sa meilleure amie Alice qui était grande et mince. Elle avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux brun chocolat. Elle était très gentille mais elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il dansait et commençait a avoir soif alors il parti se chercher un peu de punch.

Pas loin de là, se trouvait un jeune homme qui se nommait Pierre. Il regardait fixement Liliane qui se déhanchait au son de la musique.

Liliane a toujours l'air aussi pute tu ne trouve pas , Ryan dit Pierre du voix claire a son ami.

A cette phrase Harry fît volte-face et avança vers Pierre. Harry se posta juste devant lui et lui dit :

Qu'est ce que tu as dit 

Que Liliane avait l'air pute et qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire a toi 

Parce que c'est mon amie et j'aimerai que tu retire tes paroles 

Non !! Je ne retirais pas mes paroles a cause que je dit la vérité 

Harry bouillonnait de rage et dans un excès de colère il lui donna une droite phénoménale.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Je c'est que c'est du chantage mais si je n'est pas de review je ne continue pas :D.

_Et j'ai un petit sondage est-ce que vous vouler que harry sorte avec :_

_Liliane_

_Alice_

_Autres (précisez)_

_Aucun_

_Merci, Mimi Malefoy_


	3. Le relookage

Bonjour vous !!! :D 

_Auteur : Moua_

_Disclamer : Comme d'habitude_

_Les paroles sont en gras parce que je ne sait pourquoi les tiret et les guillemet ne marche pas_

_Chap. 3 : Relookage_

Liliane le sortie de la bataille et l'en mena dehors pour retourné chez eux. Il en était sortie qu'avec quelques ecchymoses et la lèvre supérieur en sang.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet. Arrivé devant la maison de Lis, Harry lui rappela de l'appeler demain. Avant de partir Harry lui donna un léger baisé sur la joue et partie chez lui.

Arrivé a la maison, il mit rapidement son pyjama et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain en se levant, Harry fit sa routine.

A peine avait-il mit le pied dans la maison que le téléphone sonna. Il se précipita pour décrocher avant Dudley.

**Oui. **Dit Harry

**Harry?? C'est lili ! Ça va ?**

**Oui et puis qu'est-ce que tu veut ?**

**Est-ce que tu est prêt pour aller magasiné. On va a Londres et mon frère peut venir nous chercher et nous porté.**

**Et bien O.K. je suis prêt il ne me reste qu'a me changer.**

**D'accord on arrive.**

**Bye**

**Bye**

Et sur ça il raccrocha et se dépêcha de se mettre des shorts et un t-shirt.

Il descendit et vu une auto qui l'attendait. Il embarqua dans la voiture sport de son frère et ils partirent pour Londres.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, sont frère lui parla.

**Alors c'est toi Harry. Depuis hier qu'ont entend parlé de toi.**

Cette réplique lui valut un regard noir de Liliane. Mais il l'ignora et enchaîna :

**Moi c'est Billie**

Harry le détailla. Il avait 18 ans tout ou plus. Il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux bleu. Il avait un piercing a l'arcade sourcilière.

Cinq minute plus tard il était arriver. Il remercia Billie et partie avec Lis,

Elle l'emmena dans plusieurs boutiques.

Il s'acheta quelque pull et t-shirt de marque. Il s'acheta aussi plusieurs jeans, short et pantalons noir ( nda. : Comme eux de Billie Joe de Green Day dans American Idiot ). Et pour finir il s'acheta des chaussures.

Après avoir fini de refaire sa garde-robe il partit au salon de coiffure ( scuser miss-nymphadora ).

Arrivé là-bas ils décidèrent de lui faire couper les cheveux aux oreilles (nda : Comme un peu Billie Joe scuser mais je le trouve trop beau ) ( Avant Harry les avait mi-long ses cheveux )

Puis en sortant Liliane l'emporta dans une boutique de piercing et de tatou.

Elle lui dit :

**Prend ce que tu veut je te fait un cadeau.**

Il décida de se faire faire deux ailes noir sur les omoplates.

Ils payèrent et sortirent pour allé a un petit café pas loin de la. Billie était supposer de venir les chercher dans une heure.

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent tout les deux un thé glacé.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Lys lui demande :

**A quelle école vas-tu ?**

Harry réfléchit a toute vitesse.

**A un collège privé loin d'ici.**

**Ha d'accord !!**

Ils reprirent leur conversation la ou il l'avait laissé.

**Tu pense passé tes permis quand tu va avoir 16 ans ?? **lui demanda tout à coup Lys.

**Oui bien sur ! **répondit Harry avec un sourire niais.

Un peu plus tard, Liliane était partie a la toilette et Harry regardait pensivement les passants.

Une chevelure blonde attira son attention. Il regarda attentivement et fut surpris de découvrir que c'était Malefoy et sa mère.

Il se cacha en dessous d'une table pour ne pas qu'il le voie. Quand il fut certain qu'il était passé il se releva et Liliane revenait.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était dans la voiture du frère de Lili.

En chemin Lis lui dit :

Ce soir je fait une petite fête avec mes meilleurs amis et tout le monde couche chez moi et j'aimerai ça que tu vienne. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne sera pas seul de garçons.

**D'accord je vais venir.**

**Ça commence a huit heures.**

Ils arrivèrent bien vite a sa maison.

Ils les salua et leurs dit a ce soir.

_Coucou mes nounours en gélatine ( et que jé pas de rapport des fois)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et ils est plus long que les autres._

_Je pense posté l'autre chapitre demain parce que je commence l'école mardi et je vais moins avoir le temps._

_Et comme d'habitude pas de review, pas de chapitre._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, (si j'ai des review :D) qui s'appelle Nouveaux amis, on va avoir de nouveaux persos et.................. une surprise_

_Merci de lire ma fic ( et si vous aimer ce que je fait vous pouvez lire mon autre qui s'appelle Au désespoir )_

_XxX miko quand même la (sa me tentait :D )_

_Mimi Malefoy_


	4. Petite soirée

Auteur : Moua la merveilleuse Mimi Malefoy ( je me vante pas trop ) 

_Disclamer : Comme d'hab._

_Chap. 4 : Petite soirée_

Il venait de finir la vaisselle et il monta dans sa chambre pour se préparé pour se soir.

Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull de la même couleur. Il mit son pyjama ( c'est juste un bas pas un pyjama comme dans le film c'est trop affreux ) , sa brosse a dent et du linge de rechange dans un sac.

Quand il fut le temps de partir Harry dit au revoir au Dursley et leur dit qu'il ne venait pas coucher ici. Ils l'ignora et il put partir en paix.

Arrivé là-bas il put s'apercevoir qu'il n'attendait que lui. Liliane fit les présentations. Il y avait :

Liliane et Alice.

Amélie était blonde au yeux bleu. Elle avait des lèvres pleine et un tout petit nez bien droit. Elle mince et le mettait bien en évidence.

Puis il y avait Anna qui elle était brune et avait les yeux vert. Elle était la plus boulotte du groupe et la plus timide.

Gabrielle quand a elle était châtain avec les yeux brun. Elle était la plus musclé et la plus sportive du groupe. Elle avait encore un visage d'enfant.

Toutes ses fille avait 14 ans et était plus belle les unes que les autres ( nda : je sé c'est téteux )

Puis comme garçons il y avait Matthew qui avait les cheveux noir et les yeux bleu. Il était très grand et musclé. Il avait 17 ans et sa propre voiture.

Dominic lui était blond au yeux bleu il était le plus petit mais le plus beau. Il avait 16 ans et pratiquait plusieurs sport.

Et le dernier était Alexender, il était brun au yeux vert et était le farceur du groupe. Il adorait la musique et faisait même partie d'un band. Il devait avoir 18 ans.

En arrivant Harry fut très gêner mais après les présentations il les trouvait tous sympathique.

Après s'être tous installé dans le salon. Liliane mit le premier film qui était fenêtre secrète ( nda : avec le si beau et talentueux Johnny Depp )

Tous le monde l'écoutait attentivement, tout en mangea des chips et d'autres trucs.

Quand le film fut fini tous le monde se leva soit pour allé a la toilette, pour se reprendre quelques choses ou juste pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Harry fit le tour de la maison pour regarder un peur de quoi elle avait l'air. quand il fut presque rendu au salon, il rencontra Billie dans un couloir.

**Salut** lui dit-il

**Salut !**

**Comment ça va ?**

**Toujours aussi bien**

**Et puis comment trouve tu les amis de lili ??**

**Très sympathique, il m'ont tous bien accueilli.**

**En parlant de ma petite sœur, quand est-ce que tu pense lui demandé pour sortir avec ? **lui dit Billie avec un grand sourire dévoilant de belle dents blanche bien droite.

**Je ne sais pas. De toute façon je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais.**

**N'essaye pas se petit jeu la avec moi Harry. **

**Bon je vais y aller il doive être tous revenue.**

**Oui bye et tu c'est quoi ?? Je t'apprécie beaucoup.**

**Moi aussi.**

Et sur ce il tourna les talons et parti en direction du salon.

Quand il arriva tout le monde était assis et Liliane était en train de mettre Le village ( nda : film que j'ai vu et que j'ai apprécier ) dans le DVD. Il s'assit entre Gabrielle et Dominic.

Le film était presque fini. La tête de Gabrielle reposait sur son épaule. Elle c'était endormi cela faisait déjà une demie heure

Quand le film fut fini il la réveilla doucement. Puis tout le monde monta dans la chambre spacieuse de Liliane. Tout le monde couchait la.

Sa chambre était rose et avait quelque fleur dessiner sur les murs. Il y avait beaucoup d'image de star et elle avait un couvre-lit rose.

Tout le monde se coucha par terre sur des matelas que Lili avait installé plus tôt. Quelque uns parlèrent un petit peu mais ils arrêtèrent vite, emporté pas la fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveiller par les cris d'Amélie. Matthew lui dit qu'elle avait vu une araignée et qu'elle avait la phobie de ses petits insectes. Le crie s'estompa quand Alexender l'écrasa.

Puis tout le monde alla déjeuner. A la table il y avait nos 9 amis et Billie. Tout le monde mangea.

Après le petit-déjeuner le monde commença a partir. Harry fut le dernier a partir. Il dit au revoir a Billie et resta seul avec Lis.

Il lui la salua et lui donna un léger baisé sur les lèvres et parti sans se retourné.

Arrivé chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre et repensa a Liliane. Elle était très belle il devait l'avouer et gentille aussi. Il aimerait bien être son petit copain mais il ne savait pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Il sortit de ses pensée pour aller chercher le journal dehors que Vernon n'avait pas encore ramassé.

Il le feuilleta un peu et tomba sur la page de recherche d'emploi. Harry qui en voulait un regarda toute les annonces. La dernière l'intéressait c'était un emploi pour être commis chez un dépanneur.

Il se dit que dès demain il irait pour donné son nom.

Le téléphone sonna. Harry répondit.

**Oui ??**

**Harry? C'est Billie est-ce que tu peut venir me rejoindre Chez Valence j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire.**

**Oui d'accord j'arrive dans quelques minute.**

**Bye **

**Bye**

_Coucou vous !!! ( Vu que vous n'aimez pas mes surnom affectueux )_

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fic._

_Vous connaissez la romance : pas de review , pas de chapitre. :D je doit vous énervez avec sa._

_Je commence l'école demain facque je vais moins avoir le temps pour posté mes chapitres. Mais pour eux qui suive Au désespoir je vais essayer de n'en faire un ce soir._

_Merci de lire mes fic !!!_

_Mimi Malefoy_


	5. Une rencontre extraordinaire

_Auteur : Moua la magnifique, sublime, talentueuse Mimi Malefoy._

_Disclamer : Comme d'habitude_

_Chapitre 5 : Une rencontre extraordinaire_

__

* * *

Arrivé, au café il se dirigeât droit vers Billie. Il avait l'air anxieux. Harry s'assit et prit la parole :

**Salut! Comment ça va?**

**Mal! **Lui répondit-il en regardant partout.

**Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**Et bien j'aurait besoin d'un conseil. Mais avant j'aimerai savoir si tu est homophobe ?**

**Non**

**Bon et bien je suis gay et j'ai un petit copain .**

**Et puis après qu'est ce que sa peut faire ?**

**C'est parce que ma famille ne le savent pas que je suis gay et j'ai très peur de leur réaction.**

**Et pourquoi tu demande sa a moi ? **dit Harry en le regardant surpris.

**Et bien je ne sais pas tu ai aimable et ta un visage a donner des conseils. **lui dit Billieen riant.

**Et bien la première chose que j'ai a te dire c'est de leur dire bientôt très bientôt, et puis après sa dépend de leur réaction et dit leur que tu l'aime vraiment. Peut-être comprendront-il peut-être pas non plus. C'est tout ce que j'ai a te dire.**

**Merci ! Bon je vais y aller !!!**

**Bye et je vais te dire qu'un mot : FONCE !!**

Billie partie le sourire au lèvres. En sortant, Harry se dit qu'il devrait y aller tout de suite pour l'offre d'emploi, vu qu'il n'était pas loin de là.

Alors il parti pour le dépanneur. Arrivé sur les lieux, il rentra et demanda a parlé au gérant. L'employer lui dit d'attendre un peu. Quelques minute plus tard il arriva avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Avec les cheveux couleurs sel et poivre avec les yeux d'un bleu exceptionnel. Il commença a lui parlé.

* * *

Harry était étendue sur son lit. Il repensait a la journée qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui en premier la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le frère de Lili et puis l'emploi qu'il avait eu. Il commençait après-demain a neuf heure. Il avait très hâte.

En pensant a Lili, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait, il n'avait pas encore reçu de nouvelles d'elle.

Puis tante Pétunia l'appela pour venir mangé. Ce fut un repas délicieux. Après le repas, le téléphone sonna. Il ne se prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce fut Dudley qui répondit. Il fut surpris quand il lui donna le combiné.

**Allô !!**

**Harry c'est Liliane.**

**Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?**

**Rien pourquoi?**

**Et bien est-ce que tu veut venir avec moi et quelques amis dans une boite de nuit ?**

**Oui oui c'est a qu'elle heure et on y va avec qui ?**

**A neuf heure et on y va avec Math, Dom, Alice, Amélie et Gabrielle. Anna a de la visite et Alexender travaille.**

**D'accord vous viendrez me chercher je serai prêt!**

**Bon bye!**

**Bye !**

Quand il raccrocha, il regarda l'heure, il n'était que six heure et demie il avait en masse le temps.

Après avoir prit une douche, il ouvra sa garde-robe et se demanda ce qu'il devrait mettre (nda : Une vrai fille. Lol ;) ) Il décida après dix minute de réflexion de s'habiller d'un simple gilet noir ajusté et d'un de ces fameux pantalon noir. Il mit avec sa une belle ceinture et une casquette Element qu'il savait acheter a Londres.

Il descendit en bas. Sa famille était installé au salon il pénétra aussi s'assit sur un des divan juste a coté de Pétunia. Vernon ce tourna vers lui :

**Ou est-ce que tu vas ? **lui dit Vernon

**Dans une boite avec mes amis !**

**Tu n'a pas d'amis**. il commença rire d'un rire grossier.

**Oui j'en ai et je part a neuf heure.**

**Ce n'est pas des gens bizarre.**

**Non non c'est des gens comme vous.**

**D'accord je te laisse sortir mais tu revient coucher ici.**

**Oui ! **lui dit Harry d'un surpris que son oncle se préoccupe de lui.

A neuf heure pile, une belle petite voiture arriva dans l'entrée. Harry dit au revoir a sa famille et monta dans la voiture ou presque tout le monde était la.

Il ne manquait que Gabrielle.

Ils roulèrent cinq minute et aperçu une petite maison blanche avec un grand jardin. Il y avait des fleurs partout. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'entrée de pavé et klaxonnèrent quelque fois avant de voir arrivé Gabrielle vêtu d'une courte robe a bretelle spaghetti vert lime.

Elle embarqua et il purent prendre la route pour faire la fête.

Ils roulèrent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'arrivé a une grande bâtisse de briques. Matthew se stationna et tout le monde débarqua.

Arrivé a la porte les filles montrèrent leur fausse carte d'identité a l'agent de sécurité et il purent rentré.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Presque tout le monde était sur la piste et se déhanchait au son de la chanson Yeah de Usher. Tout de suite les filles et Matthew se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse.

Harry resta seul avec Dominic. Ils se dirigèrent au bar et prirent chacun une bière, ils s'installa a une table et ils commencèrent a discuter.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était seul, une fille était venue chercher Dom pour dansé avec. Pendant qu'il sirotait sa bière une fille venue s'asseoir avec lui.

Elle se présenta comme étant Stéphanie. Elle était blonde avait les yeux bleu et était beaucoup trop maquiller. Elle était maigre, ressemblant a un squelette. Elle était habille d'un mini-jupe noir avec le string rouge qui dépassait de chaque coté et un haut tube vert et avait des talon hauts. Elle avait des lèvre pulpeuse et des trait très fin. Elle était en fin de compte une pute du point de vue de Lili.

Mais comme Harry était un garçon, il l'a trouvait bien de son goût.

Elle l'invita a dansé et il accepta avec joie. Après une heure et quelque bière de bu Harry devenait quelque peu felling (nda : si vous savez pas c'est quoi que sa veut dire ben ......) Il se collait a Stéphanie tout en se déhanchant. Elle avait l'air a bien aimé sa mais Liliane elle bouillait de rage sur place. Elle essayait temps bien que mal de s'amuser mais voir cette pétasse après SON Harry la frustrais au plus haut point.

Puis il commença un slow. Harry et Stéphanie dansait ensemble et a la fin de la danse ils s'embrassèrent. Quand Lis vue sa elle se dit a elle même que la guerre était ouverte entre elle et Stéphanie.

Pendant tout la soirée Harry et sa petite copine s'embrassait constamment pour le plus grand déplaisir de Lili.

A la fin de la soirée Harry était complètement saoul. Il embrassa Stéph, comme il aimait l'appeler, pendant un bon 5 minutes. Il lui donna son numéro et elle le sien et se promis de se rappeler. Il lui fit un dernier au revoir et monta dans la voiture.

Il arriva rapidement chez lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine se changer et se coucha pour s'endormir tout de suite.

_

* * *

_

__

_Bonjour mes petite madame et petit monsieur,_

_J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre ! :D_

_Comme d'habitude pas de reviews, pas de chapitre_

_Merci de me lire,_

_Mimi Malefoy_

_XxX miko _


	6. Journées de repos

Auteur : _Moua ! Mimi Malefoy_

__

_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab_

__

_Chapitre 6 : Journées de repos._

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il prit une douche froide et s'habilla. Tout en faisant sa, il se remémora la soirée d'hier. Le bar, les quelques bières, Stéphanie et Lili qui la regardait furax.

Il regarda dans son pantalon d'hier soir et trouva ce qu'il cherchait ; un petit bout de papier rose avec un numéro de téléphone. Il le mit sur sa table de chevet et descendit en bas pour déjeuner. Après son repas, Pétunia lui demanda de désherber le jardin. Il le fit avec réticence. Cela lui prit moins de une demi-heure. En rentrant il vit Dudley au téléphone. Il se demandait bien c'était qui. Quand tout a coup son stupide cousin lui passa le combiné. Il affichait un air maussade.

**Allô !**

**Harry, c'est Stéphanie.**

**Oui oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Et bien est-ce que tu voudrais venir me trouver au parc au coin de ta rue.**

**Oui je vais venir. Quand est-ce que tu veux que je soye la ? **

**Dans dix a quinze minutes.**

**D'accord Bye !**

**Bye !**

Il monta dans sa chambre. Dans l'escalier il rencontra Dudley :

**C'était qui ?** lui demanda-t-il

C'était quelqu'un que tu connais pas et de toute façon ce n'est pas de t'est affaire.

Il recommença à monter quand Dudley reprit la parole :

**C'était ta petite copine ? **dit Dudley avec un sourire gnièseux comme si sa ce pouvait pas que Harry est une amoureuse.

Oui et puis moi au moins j'en ai une.

Dudley affichait un air surpris. Il continua :

**Comment elle s'appelle ?**

**Stéphanie.**

**Elle a quelle âge ?**

**14 ans.**

**Et c'est elle que tu va rejoindre ?**

**Oui.**

Puis Harry partie dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla d'un short kaki et d'un t-shirt noir Choppers (nda : Comme vous voyez j'aime beaucoup les marques : D ). Il descendit et mit ses baskets et prit sa casquette.

Il prit le chemin du parc. Ça lui prit que deux minutes pour se rendre.

Arrivé à destination il aperçus une tête blonde qui appartenait à Stéphanie. Elle était habillé de mini mini short et d'un t-shirt bien moulé et trop petit pour elle.

Il alla la rejoindre et l'embrassa en signe de salut. Il se séparèrent et partie faire une promenade main dans la main. Pendant tout le trajet beaucoup de garçons regardait attentivement Stéph et la déshabillait du regard. Et a chaque fois que Harry voyait un de ces garçons il leur jetai un regard noir.

Stéphanie rayonnait de bonheur. Elle affichait un grand sourire dévoila des dents parfaites. Elle se collait à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et Harry ne s'en plaignait pas.

En y repensant Harry se dit que c'était sa première vrai petite amie. Il trouvait Stéphanie tout à fait parfaite. Il la trouvait belle (nda : avec ma description moi je ne la trouve pas si belle que sa ), gentille, aimable et drôle.

La marche prit fin et ils se dirent au revoir tout en s'embrassa. Ils se promirent de se rappeler.

En arrivant chez lui, il se fit apostropher par Dudley.

**Elle est bien foutue ta copine ! **lui dit-il avec un sourire idiot.

Comment tu c'est sa toi ?

Et bien j'ai passé tantôt dans le parc avec ma gang et je vous ai vue !

C'est très intéressant mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre a faire que de t'écouter débiter des choses sur ma copine.

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et commença à composé le numéro de Lili.

Allô !

Lys c'est Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'écoutais de la musique.

Est-ce que sa te tente de faire quelque chose avec moi ?

O.K. t'a juste a venir chez moi.

D'accord j'arrive tout de suite. Bye !

Bye !

Il raccrocha mit ses baskets et repartie. Il ne lui fallu que 5 minutes pour arrivé a la maison de son amie.

Il sonna et il fut accueilli par Billie. Il lui demanda rapidement si c'est conseils avait été constructif et s'ils avaient bien prit sa et il lui répondu positivement.

Il se dirigeât vers la chambre de Lys. Il cogna et entra après avoir entendu Liliane criée OUVERT

Il entra et s'assit sur le lit juste a coté d'elle. Il commencèrent à parlé de ce qu'il avait faîte pendant la mâtin

Il lui raconta sa petite marche avec Stéphanie et Liliane faisait semblant de l'écouter au fond elle était triste. Puisqu'elle était vraiment amoureuse d'Harry et lui ne la remarquais pas. Elle lui avait pensé quand il l'avait embrassé sur le pas de la porte mais elle devait sûrement se tromper parce qu'il était avec cette cruche de Stéphanie.

Quand il eu fini son récit, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un petit quelque chose au petit café du coin.

Ils prirent ensemble la route en silence. Aucun mot ne fut échanger pendant le chemin.

Arrivé à destination ils eurent la surprise de rencontrer Alexender et Anna assis à une table prenant un rafraîchissement tout en discutant.

De peur de les dérangé ils prirent une table a l'autre bout du café.

Ils commandèrent chacun a boire et commencèrent a discuté de choses et d'autres. Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait faire ce soir. Elle lui répondit que toute la famille rencontrai le nouveau copain de son frère.

Ils buvèrent leur boisson et se dire au revoir.

Arrivé chez lui il prit une bonne douche et s'étendit sur son lit. Il partit dans ses pensées mais il en fut vite tiré par la douche voix de Pétunia lui disant de venir au téléphone.

Allô !

Harry c'est moi, Stéph ! Ce serai pour savoir ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Rien pourquoi ?

Et bien est-ce que tu aimerais passer la soirée avec moi et dormir chez moi ?

Oui pas de problème.

Ont va être tout seul et je vais nous louer des films.

D'accord ! Où est-ce que tu habite ?

Elle le lui expliqua et il se dire a ce soir. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula calmement, Harry se prit un livre et alla lire a l'ombre d'un arbre.

Le souper arriva très vite. Pendant le souper Harry expliqua qu'il ne serai pas la se soir et qu'il ne viendra pas couché. Ce qui ne dérangea pas le moindre du monde Vernon.

Après se si bon steak il se dépêcha de monté pour préparé son sac et se changer.

Il devait être a la maison de Stéphanie vers 6 heure et il était déjà 5h40.

Quand il sortit de la maison il était 5h45 il fit un sprint pour se rendre a la maison de sa copine. A l'adresse indiquée, il découvrit une grande maison de style victorienne qui avait l'air assez spacieuse. Il cogna et la porte s'ouvrit sur Stéphanie habillée d'un jeans et d'un minuscule haut découvra une poitrine généreuse.

Il rentra déposa c'est affaire dans le hall avant que des lèvres avides prenne possession de sa bouche. Il se détachèrent quand il commencèrent a n'avoir plu d'air. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon.

Elle lui montra le film qu'elle avait loué qui était _Le prince et moi._ Puis elle recommença a l'embrassé. Après quelques minutes elle le fit basculé sur le sofa et l'embrassa dans le cou et commença a faire sauter les bouton de sa chemise. Harry ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas et il en voulait même plus et elle aussi. Harry entreprit de lui enlevé son gilet.

Mais ils furent arrêter bien vite par quelqu'un qui sonnait a la porte. Ils se dépêchèrent se rhabillé et Stéphanie courut vers la porte. Elle l'ouvra a la volée pour voir qui aurait bien pu les déranger.

Elle découvrit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il lui demanda si Lise était la mais elle lui répondu de passé Lundi qu'il serait revenue de voyage.

Elle reprit le chemin du salon et découvrit son amoureux assis confortablement dans un divan de cuir noir a _zapper _sur la télévision.

Elle s'assit a ses cotés et commença a l'embrassé dans le cou mais vu son manque de réaction elle stoppa toute de suite pour posé ses yeux sur la télé aussi. Il écoutèrent un programme sur les indiens et quand il fut terminer. Stéphanie se leva et mit le film dans son DVD. Elle retourna sur le sofa auprès d'Harry pour se coller a lui. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et écouta tout le film dans cette position.

Quand le film fini il n'était que neuf heure. Ils avait tous les deux faims alors ils allèrent au cuisine pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il y avait a mangé. Ils ne fouillèrent pas longtemps pour trouver des chips et du chocolat. Ils se prirent chacun un bol et une tablette de chocolat et retournèrent au salon. Ils firent le tour des postes pour finalement s'arrêter a un film. Ils l'écoutèrent en silence tout en mangeant. Quand le film prit fin Stéphanie se jeta presque sur lui. Elle commença a l'embrassé passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui retira sa chemise et son pantalon. Harry était lui aussi en train de la déshabillé. Ils était tous les deux en sous-vêtements dans le salon. Elle lui prit la main et l'amena a jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la renversa sur son lit et continua a embrassé chaque millimètre de peau. (Et puis le reste se passa avec les draps lol )

Ils s'endormir tout les deux contents et paisible.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tranquillement tout en s'étirant. Il regarda a coté de lui et vie Stéphanie dormir paisiblement. Il regarda l'heure et il était huit heure et demi. Et tout a coup un flash passa dans sa tête : il travaillait a 9h. Il se leva précipitamment du lit et se doucha et s'habilla. Il se dépêcha de se faire un bol de céréales et écrit un petit mot pour Stéphanie qui disait :

_Bonjour mon amour,_

_Je suis partie travaillé je vais revenir vers 1h cet après-midi!_

_Harry qui t'aime _

_XxX_

Il laissa le papier sur la table. Il mit ses baskets en vitesse et courut pour arriver a l'heure a son travail.

Il arriva au dépanneur a 8h59. Il rentra comme une balle dans le magasin. Il dit salut au gérant et celui-ci lui montra comment travailler.

Il le laissa seul et parti dans l'arrière boutique. Il eut plusieurs client mais ne vit personne qu'il connaissait.

A 1h, il finit et s'en retourna a la maison de sa copine.

Quand il fut devant la porte, il cogna et n'attendit pas qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Il rentra et a peine avait-il fait un pas qu'une furie blonde l'enlaçait déjà.

Il lui dit bonjour et ils allèrent dîné.

Quand il eurent fini, il débarrassèrent la table et décidèrent d'allé faire un tour au café du coin.

Ils s'installèrent a une table et commandèrent. Quelques minutes après avoir eu leur breuvage, Liliane et Anna arrivèrent, ils firent comme si ils ne les avait pas vue et passèrent sans un regard. Harry en fut profondément déçue. Ils finirent en vitesse leur thé glacé et partirent chez Stéphanie.

Harry restait encore couchée ce soir la puisque les parent de sa petite amie ne revenait que demain et elle ne voulait pas restée toute seul dans cette grande maison. Et il avait accepter avec enthousiasme.

Le reste de l'après-midi se fit entre rigolade et bavardage.

Pour souper il se commandèrent une pizza.

Après avoir mangé il s'installèrent devant la télé. Vue qu'il n'avait rien il décidèrent d'aller se loué un film.

Ils se louèrent Hidalgo. Stéphanie se pelotonna contre Harry et s'endormit là. A la fin du film, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit, se mit en pyjama et se glissa a ses cotés.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla et regarda a ses cotés. Il remarqua que Stéphanie n'était plus la . Alors il se leva, se lava et s'habilla . Puis il descendu. En arrivant en bas une légère odeur de bacon et d'œuf vinrent a ses narines.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit Stéphanie préparé le petit déjeuné. En le voyant arrivé elle lui dit de s'asseoir et elle lui servie une assiette. Elle s'assit en face de lui et tout en mangeant il discutèrent. Elle lui dit que ses parents n'arrivait que cet après-midi et que quand elle les avait appelé ils avaient insisté pour qu'il reste mangé avec eux ce soir.

La journée se passa tranquillement entre les baisés, caresses, bavardage et autres.

A 3h quelqu'un cogna a la porte. Stéphanie alla ouvrir et découvra ses parents. Ils déposèrent leur valise et Stéphanie fit les présentations.

Sa mère s'appelait Lise elle avait une quarantaine d'année. Elle avait les cheveux court et blond et les yeux même yeux bleu que sa fille. Elle avait les même trait que Stéphanie et était très petite. Elle était souriante et pleine d'entrain. Elle était secrétaire au journal local.

Son père quand a lui s'appelait Gervais et devait avoir 46 ans. Il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux noir. Il avait la même démarche que Stéphanie et le même sourire sympathique. Il était un très bon avocat.

Ils parlèrent un peu puis le téléphone sonna pour Gervais et lise devait faire a souper. Alors ils partirent tous les deux dans la chambre de Stéphanie.

__

_J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Comment vous le trouvé ??_

__

_J'ai réglé le problème de review anonymous._

__

_Pas de review, pas de chapitres ! :D_

__

_J'ai fait une fic de mon invention et si vous voulez la lire allé sur : ?storyid=1711670_

_RAR :_

_Andadrielle : Merci pour ta review. J'ai fait un chapitre de 8 page Word juste pour toi. Merci d'aimé ma fic._

_Drackyumi : Merci pour ta review :D_

_Pour ceux qui suivent Au désespoir je vais commencé l'écriture du chapitre 5 ( je pense )___

__

_Merci de lire_

_Mimi Malefoy_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Tous est a J.K Rowling sauf quelques personnage_

_Auteur : Mimi Malefoy _

_Chapitre 7 : Déclaration exceptionnelle _

_Note : Sa fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas posté je suis désolé. J'ai recommencé a écrire un peu. Ce chapitre est court je suis vraiment désolé le prochain saura long je vous assure._

Ils parlèrent un peu puis le téléphone sonna pour Gervais et lise devait faire a souper. Alors ils partirent tous les deux dans la chambre de Stéphanie.

Après un bon souper il dit au revoir a Stéphanie et a ses parent et repartie chez lui.

En rentrant dans la maison il salua Vernon et alla directement appeler Liliane, sa faisait déjà 2 jour qui ne lui avait pas parler et s'ennuyait un peu d'elle.

Il lui parla quelques instant et raccrocha presque aussitôt. Il mit ses converses et fit un petit sprint pour arriver devant la maison de Lily. Il sonna et fut accueilli par Liliane qui était prête pour aller faire un peu de shopping.

Il la suivit tout le long de la soirée pour finir devant une boutique de piercing. Il décida de s'en faire faire un autre, il avait découvert qu'il adorait sa. Il s'en fit faire un a la langue et se fit refaire un tatouage sur l'avant bras. Il représentait son nom en chinois.

Ils se séparèrent devant sa porte. Il lui dit au revoir mais il avait juste le goût de l'embrasser. Mais il se rappela qu'il avait une petite amie et ne fit rien pour nuire a sa relation avec Stéphanie.

Il rentra chez lui et se coucha et découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'aimait pas Stéphanie que la vrai personne a qui il s'était attaché en se court laps de temps était Liliane. Il n'avait qu'été que 2 jours avec Stéphanie et se rendit compte que se n'était que physique. Il se releva rapidement enfila son gilet, ses jeans et ses converse et couru le plus vite qu'il put a la maison de Liliane.

Il cogna comme un fou. Il se foutait qu'il était minuit et que sûrement tout le monde étaient couché. C'est une Liliane toute endormi a moitié nue qui vint lui ouvrir. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Elle fut surprise mais n'attendit pas longtemps avant de répondre avidemment au baisé.

Il la regarda.

Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose… Je tien beaucoup a toi… Je t'aime Lis.

Est-ce que je doit te rappeler que tu sort avec Stéphanie.

D'est demain elle et moi sa sera de l'histoire ancienne.

Elle le regarda.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa encore une fois. Elle était tellement heureuse il c'était en fin rendu compte qu'elle existait.

_Mimi Malefoy_

_J'éspere que vous avez aimer. J'accepte les commentaires avec joie :P_


End file.
